Hunters? Mediator?
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Dean and Sam leave for the small town of Carmel, where strange things are occurring and believe it to be an angry ghost. However, as they begin to suspect the ghost of Hector de Silva - whose body had been recently discovered - it becomes harder for Suze to conceal her secret ability from both the brothers and her family. Especially when the real threat still has to be dealt with.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **3** **rd** **Person Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. I also believe that I am the first to write a Mediator/Supernatural crossover, so hopefully I do it justice! Any comments or suggestions would be great!

Dean and Sam rolled up into the small town of Carmel after discovering what was believed to be a haunting seen in the paper.

"So, there's been a large range of unusual circumstances happening around here lately, including the death of a young couple. However, the ghost appears to be new at this. The murder was sloppy...or just really violent," Sam conducted to Dean who was looking out towards the ocean.

"Look Sammy, finally at the beach," Deans sighs. "Maybe we can take some time off after we get rid of Casper here and enjoy life for a bit."

"Sure Dean. That would be nice. But were you paying attention to anything I just said?"

"Ok, ok. You said you might know who this ghost may be?"

"Yeah, the couple was discovered dead a few days after a hit and run a few miles from their house. Police say it was a burglar, despite the fact that all the doors and windows were locked shut from the inside and there was no evidence left from said burglar – no fingerprints, no entry or exit point, no nothing."

"So you're thinking the hit and run victim was taking its revenge on the couple for some reason?"

"Perhaps, but there have been others that have experienced weird occurrences as well. There has also been a skeleton discovered in the backyard of homestead also nearby. The house used to be a sort-of hotel in the 19th century where numerous people were killed. The skeleton was believed, at least in the eyes of the paper, to be a man called Hector De Silva who went missing while travelling to his fiancés house. Said fiancé then went off to quickly marry another man in the slave trade after he didn't turn up for the wedding."

"So it's believed that this chick had this guy murdered so that she could marry another guy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Awesome."

"Well...he was supposedly going to break off the engagement."

"Why kill him then, if he was gonna break it off with the bitch?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. And if it was this ghost, and the truth of his death has been finally realised, he should have left already. It might be that it is a case of mistaken identity and that the ghost is angry for the misjudgement. The one claimed responsible for solving the 'mystery' of the De Silva case, a Dr Clive Clemmings, has also died – unexpectedly by a heart attack, the same as his grandfather who was leaning towards the same theory. The couple might have been related in some way though."

Dean thought about it. "I say we discount theory number two before checking out on the couple's deaths in regards to the hit and run victim. If it is a new ghost then he will be less trouble than an older one."

"Ok, we'll check out the newspaper place first, see if they had any proof that it was definitely this Hector guy, then we'll go to the house where the body was found and talk to the current owners."

Dean signed. "A monkey suit...in this heat. Awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **3** **rd** **Person Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

"Hi, your Cee-Cee Web, right?" asked Sam. "I'm Agent Perry and this is my partner, Agent Smith. We have a few questions on an article you wrote for the newspaper."

They had gotten her address of the _Carmel Pine Cone_ – a name both brothers had agreed was completely ridiculous for any company to have. It sounded like something _they'd_ come up with.

"Um..ok? How can I help you?"

"It's about the article you wrote regarding the De Silva murder."

She lights up, and her incredibly white skin is covered with a pink flush. "Oh! Yes? Come in! I'm happy to help with anything at all. It was such a great story – "

"Yeah, yeah. It was great," Dean interrupts hastily. "We were just wondering where you got all this information from and how reliable it was."

She now turns more nervous, the pink quickly fading from her cheeks. "Well, you should have read that all the information was conducted by Dr. Clive Clemmings PHD before his death..."

"And how did you find out about his research, as, if I recall correctly, the article was written after his untimely death."

"Well, my friend lives in the house – the one where J-Hector de Silva's body was discovered – and had gone to see him about the house's history before he died."

Both of the Winchester brothers new she was hiding something, especially after her almost slip-up.

"Is your friend naturally interested in history?" Sam asks, suspiciously.

She nods then fiddles with her hair. "Yeah, Suze is...uh, really interested in it. She told me all about it."

"So there was no concrete proof?" Dean asked as he took a step closer to the poor girl in an attempt to get her to spill the truth. However, an angry gilt came into her eyes as she realised she was being accused of lying – something she very rarely, if ever, did.

"Well, if you take account the way the victim was killed – strangled – and the discovery of letters from the fiancé to Hector buried in the same place as the body was found." She replied angrily before exclaiming, "Oh, and the handkerchief!" as if she had forgotten about it.

"Handkerchief?" Both Winchesters asked.

"It had Maria's – the fiancés – initials on it. It fell out...of the body...as it was being removed." The anger had begun to leave her as she thought about the said body, almost cringing as she imagined how her friend must of felt seeing it being taken out of its grave.

"Thank-you, Miss Webb."

They begin to walk out the door, but as he reaches the door Dean turns back towards Cee-Cee.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the body was buried do you, or where the letter's and handkerchief are?"

She hesitated but answered then anyway, knowing that they'd find out sooner or later. "The objects are in the museum, but the body...you'll have to ask Suze, but I think it was buried in the mission cemetery. I heard that Father Dominic did the burial."

The brother's both nodded and thanked her for her time before walking out the door and down the driveway, but not before hearing Cee-Cee as she spoke into her phone.

"Hey, Suze. Just a heads up, I have no idea why, but there were two FBI agents just here asking about Jesse..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **3** **rd** **Person Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Perry and this is my partner, Special Agent Smith. Is this the Ackerman-Simon Residence?" Sam asked the small, red-headed boy with large ears and glasses who appeared at the door while flashing their badges. The boy couldn't be more than 14 judging by the size of his body, but boy, were those ears large. He looked almost comical to the two brothers.

He doesn't answer, instead he runs back into the house, leaving Dean and Sam to stand at the front door.

"MUM!"

"David, what is it, honey?"

"Men at the door for you."

An attractive middle age woman then came out to the door and hesitantly approaches the door before the brother's repeated their introduction.

"Oh, please come in...Can I ask what this is about? It's not my Suzie, is it? She's been so much better since moving here...except that whole thing with Mr Beaumont...and with that Michael boy...She has a bit of a temper, but she really is a sweet girl." She says and sighs looking up, presumably towards the girls room.

"No, Mrs Ackerman, but she might be useful to our investigation. We're looking into the body found in your backyard, believed to be a Mr Hector De Silva," Sam replies gently, looking worriedly at his brother. This girl was becoming more intriguing and troublesome by the minute and the two brothers didn't like it.

She looks relieved, but only just.

"Oh, that was such a sad day. That poor man, Suzie was so sad when dug him up. But I don't know what the FBI would be interested in, regarding the case, I mean."

"We were just wondering if we could make any other connections to other unsolved cases and bodies found around the area in the past. Fill in the blanks, if we could, and give answers to any family still remaining." Sam explains as Dean looks around at the photos, and the framed bullet hole, with a smirk.

"Of course, what can I help with?"

"It will probably sound a bit weird Mrs Ackerman, but we were wondering if you had any flickering lights? Scratches on the walls, maybe? Cold spots? Anything unusual happen after the body was discovered?"

She looked perplexed at the questions and was about to answer when a large, beefy boy walked into the room and interrupted.

"Cold spots? Ha! Maybe it's Dave's ghost!" He said mockingly leering at the small redhead who had been lurking behind Dean and Sam, which they surprisingly had not noticed before. For a boy who looked so clumsy, he was surprisingly light on his feet.

"Dave's ghost?" Dean asked, turning to look at the boy behind him, with one brow arched.

The small boy, 'Dave' apparently, glared at his brother.

"It made sense at the time _Bradley_ ," he spoke.

Bradley began to laugh at his brother cruelly, before he once again opened his mouth. However he was interrupted with the simple word "Bugs" that came from his brother's mouth and sent him running out of the room looking green.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Bugs?" they asked together in confusion while also remembering their own experience with insects. Horrible little things are insects, especially bees.

The small red-headed boy only shook his head in mock-sadness. "Gets him every time, I wished I believed Suze earlier when she said that worked."

"David...what's going on?" his mother questioned.

"Nothing mum, honest!"

She still looked sceptical but let it go. Obviously the mother was left out of the loop a bit, which shocked them as Mrs Ackerman looked like a rather intelligent lady.

"I haven't heard anything, but the lights have flicked a few times. Do you think something may be hidden in the walls...the FBI can't believe in ghosts."

"Yes," Dean said, happily as he was given the perfect excuse, "They might of hidden things in the walls that could be connected to the body or the killers...do you mind if we look around, perhaps talk to your kids about the place. See if they've noticed or found anything?"

"Umm...sure. My daughter's not home at the moment, but I'm sure she'll happily talk to you once she gets home."

Dean almost snorts _'happily'_ he thinks jokingly, doubting the idea. ' _Not from what I've heard of the girl so far.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **DAVID's Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

I looked up at the two men standing at the door dressed in slightly crumpled suits and matching ties while flashing a pair of FBI badges.

During the majority of my life if the FBI had turned up at my door I would have been absolutely stocked. I would have even asked them about Area 52! (Also known as Area 51.) However, after having Suze move in with us I've learnt that the FBI and other law enforcement officials don't really bode well with this family. In fact, whenever I see one now it usually means Suze has had some life-threatening shit go down.

In my worry for Suze I leave them at the door and shout for my mum. If something happened to Suze she'd need to be the first to know. I sometimes feel sorry for my mum when it comes to Suze...but then again, it's not like Suze chose to be able to see ghosts.

"David, what is it, honey?"

"Men at the door for you," I tell her, gnawing at my bottom lip. Oh, Suze, what have you done now?

Mum walks calmly to the door but, once finding out who it is, also begins to worry about Suze. However, it might have not been the best idea to bring up those incidents...or her temper.

"No, Mrs Ackerman, but she might be useful to our investigation. We're looking into the body found in your backyard, believed to be a Mr Hector De Silva," The taller one with long hair replies awkwardly while looking meaningfully to his partner.

Mum looks relieved, but I begin to panic a bit more. What on earth could they want to do with Jesse? I might not know how he is actually alive (it was obvious after a while that Suze's new boyfriend was the same guy and I felt stupid for not realising it sooner) but I do know that any unwanted attention could be disastrous for both him and Suze. How could they possibly explain him miraculously coming back to life? What if they want to see his body and there is no longer a body to see? Well there shouldn't be, but there might be..ugh! It's so confusing. I don't know how the 'raising people from the dead' thing works. I can understand practically anything, I even taught myself to play the piano, but this? Nothing evolving Suze will ever make full sense to me.

"Oh, that was such a sad day," Mum says sadly, taking me out of my head and back into the real world. "That poor man, Suzie was so sad when dug him up. But I don't know what the FBI would be interested in, regarding the case, I mean."

Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that too.

"We were just wondering if we could make any other connections to other unsolved cases and bodies found around the area in the past. Fill in the blanks, if we could, and give answers to any family still remaining," the tall agents continues as his partner remains silent and looks around the room, his eyes lingering humorously at the framed bullet hole my dad couldn't be bothered filling it.

"Of course, what can I help with?" Mum enquires.

 _Please don't say too much_ , I think desperately to her.

"It will probably sound a bit weird Mrs Ackerman, but we were wondering if you had any flickering lights? Scratches on the walls, maybe? Cold spots? Anything unusual happen after the body was discovered?"

 _Wait, What?_

"Cold spots? Ha! Maybe it's Dave's ghost!" Brad interrupts, barrelling into the room like the clumsy oaf he is. And people have to ask who my favourite sibling is...

He also alerted the agents to my presents who had obviously assumed I'd returned to some other part of the house after getting mum. I _had_ been trying to be discreet.

And he brought up Jesse. Why? Ugh.

"Dave's ghost?" the short one asked, speaking up.

I glare at my brother for his idiocy and try to dig myself out of the whole he just created with his big mouth. "It made sense at the time _Bradley_."

He laughs and is about to say something else but I quickly interrupt, "Bugs" being all I need to say.

The two detectives look at each other. "Bugs?" they asked together in confusion.

I shake my head in mock-sadness as if it is a game. "Gets him every time, I wished I believed Suze earlier when she said that worked." And I did. It would of made life a lot easier.

"David...what's going on?" mum asked, looking at me suspiciously. Crap. I forgot mum didn't know about the 'bugs in the orange juice' incident. After all, we all decided it was best not to mention it considering how she was with creepy crawlies.

"Nothing mum, honest!" I say as I put on my best 'puppy-dog' face.

She still looked sceptical but let it go.

"I haven't heard anything, but the lights have flicked a few times. Do you think something may be hidden in the walls...the FBI can't believe in ghosts."

Humph! I'd like that answered to. If the FBI could hide the presence of aliens for civilians for years, you'd think they'd be more subtle when asking about paranormal activity. I might have to look at their badges again.

Playing dress up seems like something Suze would do too, now that I think about it.

"Yes, they might of hidden things in the walls that could be connected to the body or the killers...do you mind if we look around, perhaps talk to your kids about the place. See if they've noticed or found anything?"

Huh. They certainly won't get any answers from me, and Brad's far too stupid to provide anything useful (hopefully) and Jake just sleeps through everything.

"Umm...sure. My daughter's not home at the moment, but I'm sure she'll happily talk to you once she gets home."

Ha! If anything Suze'll raise all Hell. The only thing they'll get out of her is a large headache.

I smile at the thought as they come towards me, obviously being their first target. Time to put my acting skills to good use...whatever little there is of them, anyway.

 **AN: I plan to do another David POV chapter, but mostly continue the story in 3rd person (around the Winchester's) and in Suze's POV. Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I've written a lot of chapters, I just haven't edited them yet! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **DAVID's Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

 _I smile at the thought as they come towards me, obviously being their first target. Time to put my acting skills to good use...whatever little there is of them, anyway._

The two FBI agents came forward to talk to me but as their mouths opened up my brother came back out of the bathroom glaring furiously at me, obviously having just rinsed his mouth out several times over with variety of products...at least he didn't have to check for antennas this time .

"I'm going out, ma."

Mum looked ready to protest but the shorter guy reached out to grab his shoulder, highlighting exactly how much strength was in that body. Being next to Brad also made him seem taller. Huh, how tall exactly is the other guy? "In that case we will ask you our questions first. Miss Ackerman, did you want to stay in this room for the questioning or are you happy to let us talk to your sons for a bit?"

"Oh, well...I did have to make that call into work, and I'm sure everything will be fine. Did you want anything to eat? Or drink?"

"No thank you, ma'am," the taller one replies, getting a hurt look from the other a bit like the one Brad and Jake give dad when he says there is nothing left to eat in the fridge (a rare occurrence as dad knows how much they eat). "It will only take a moment."

They both turn to face my idiot of a brother as mum leaves the room, staring at him as he slumps against the front door.

"What do ya want, I've got plans."

"What? Hot chick waiting for you?" asks the shorter one sarcastically.

"Actually, yes."

My face screws up. _Shudder._ Debbie. Another human being who's going to continue breeding stupidity into the masses until all the earth is filled by idiots. At least I have one smart sibling (it's ok that she struggles in Trig, she's smart in a lot of other ways). She's not related by blood, but I'll take what I can get.

The agents don't look too impressed but continue on. "Then this'll be quick," the tall one takes over. "Have you had anything weird happen, or find anything? What about strange noises or people in the house?"

"You mean other than the Queen of the Night People?"

Oh shit, _Shut up Brad!_

"The Queen of the Night People?" The both ask looking perplexed.

"Yeah, the step-witch. Jake thinks she's in a gang and she does really stupid stuff, likes dates dweeby murderers and refuses to go to hospital even after practically drowning, as well as sneaks that boyfriend into her room...And she constantly beats me up." He admits grudgingly. "She's _weird_."

They looked slightly amused at the last statement but smooth out their faces to continue.

"Ok...what about when your brother said the word 'bugs' and you ran off. I'm sure that's an unusual story."

I'd smile at the shade of green he turned if I wasn't so pissed at him.

"Ugh, I swear Suze put them there somehow. I opened a new orange juice carton and like usual...I...ugh...all the bugs...fell into..." He runs out of the room and once again enters the bathroom.

"Well, I guess that one can be crossed off the list..." The short one comments sarcastically, looking in the direction Brad ran.

Jake then rushes into the room...Well, he moves quickly for someone who looks half asleep. "That's the second time in less than 10 minutes his been up-chucking in the bathroom and I know he can't be pregnant, so what the hell is going on? Who are these dudes in suits?"

"Ah, maybe we should speak to you before your youngest brother."

"Speak to me about what? I have got to leave for work in-" he looks at his watch "-2 minutes."

"Just about the body in the backyard, trying to see if we can connect it to any past murders and any bodies found in the area. Has anything you believe to be weird or unusual happened?"

"Other than actually digging up the body?" He sighs then runs his finger through his hair. I really hope he doesn't bring up Suze too. "Well we found a buckle in the attic a little while ago...turns out it was that guys...um, D-something-or-other. The guy who murdered the Hector guy we dug up. That's the only thing I've found unusual in the house. I'm not here often enough and when I am I just sleep, man. I need my Z's for collage and work." Phew. "If you want weird and unusual you'll have to speak to Suze." Spoke too soon. Can't any of my brothers be intelligent?

The agents shared another look. "Where's this belt buckle now? Did you keep it in the house?"

"Nah, dude. What's the point of keeping an old buckle? Didn't even know whose it was until way after we donated it."

"Donated it?"

"Yeah, the auction. Sold for something like two thousand bucks. I wish I had that cash hanging around."

"What auction?"

"The school one."

"Do you know who has it?"

"Nah, you'll have to ask Father D...or Suze. She was there. She might remember, or can get the details. Is it important?"

"It might be. Thanks."

"Coolio. Can I head off now?"

"Sure, sure. If you remember anything let us know. We'll leave our card here."

"Gotcha." And with that he was out the door.

Great. My turn.

"So..." begins the tall one. "You strike me as the smartest out of the bunch. Mind giving us a hand?"

"Ugh, I doubt anything I know will be of any use." Lie.

"What about when your brother mentioned your 'ghost'?"

"Bad dream." Lie.

"The bugs?"

"Unfortunate mishap...or karma." I'm not sure if this is the truth, but I'm guessing the bugs where actually meant for Suze.

The short one looks like he'll laugh but coughs to try and cover it instead.

"Weird noises, anything happen after digging the body up?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

I try and smile but it comes out as a grimace. I don't think I'm being very convincing.

"Huh, that's ok then. I guess me and my partner will wait for your sister to come home then...Mind showing us her room? It would be good to look at where Mr de Silva was murdered. And if you remember anything you can just call or let us know before we head out."

They both then give me a look to show they know I'm lying through my teeth. Yep, wasn't convincing. At all. I try to hide the panic and think about what they asked. I know I shouldn't allow them to go into Suze's room, especially with the questions they are asking – She's going to skin me alive when she finds out – but I didn't really have a choice. I really hope Suze doesn't have anything incriminating in her room.

"I'll take you...just don't tell Suze it was me who let you in."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, this one's a shorter chapter, but the next will be longer I swear! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **DAVID's Point of View**

 _"_ _I'll take you...just don't tell Suze it was me who let you in."_

 **3RD PERSON Point of View**

As the two hunters entered the extremely girly room the young boy – who was obviously hiding something from the brothers – remained silently at the door.

"You're not coming in?" Sam asked. Obviously not wanting him to come in but perplexed that he wouldn't enter the room, after all it was his sister's. Well, step-sister's.

"Nah, I've got, uh…stuff to do. Bye!" And with that David ran down the hall to his room, hoping to God that they don't find anything too bad. Suze was going to kill him is she found out he'd let them in her room, and he didn't even want to know what would happen if they found anything because of him. He was smart enough to know it would be long and painful. He might love his new sister, but she could be scary as all hell even if she was on your side, which she certainly wouldn't be on David's if that time came.

The brothers once again looked at each other.

"Well…interesting Lad," Dean says. "Ok, let's have a look around and see what this _Queen of the Night People's_ big secret is. I'm betting you a hundred to one, even if she's not tied to the murders, that she's messing around with black magic. Why else would she have that much interest in the body? And why would her friend need to give her the heads up? Unless she has some kind of psycho, necrophilia fantasy."

"Gross, Dean."

"What?!"

"Fine! Whatever! Just search the room, I doubt we have that much time before she gets home or her mother begins to wonder what we could be doing in her teenage daughter's room. That is one convocation I definitely want to avoid."

"Well, under the pillow and underneath the bed are usually good places to start. These people are always predictable…well what do you know?"

Dean grins as he pulls out a frame and a small, colourful piece of paper from under the pillow before diving under the bed and pulling out a cardboard box.

"Told ya. Obvious. No imagination."

"Whatever Dean. What's there?"

"Well, we have an old painting of some dude in a cra…cre…neck thingy. A tarot card, the Hermit I believe…wait there's something written on it. Ha, it even has an explanation. Rookie. 'Ninth card in the Tarot, the Hermit guides the souls of the dead past the temptation of illusory fires by the roadside, so that they may go straight to their higher goal,' Dean continues in a bored, exaggerated voice but becomes confused when looking at the smaller writing. "This is unusual…"

"What is it Dean?"

"There's one of those…speech bubbles coming out of the figures mouth. 'Hi, I'm Suze, I'll be your spiritual guide to the afterlife. All right, which one of you lousy spooks took my lip gloss?'" He turns the card to face his brother. "See?"

"Spooks? As in ghosts?" Sam asks doubtfully. "So she _is_ connected to the murders?"

"Looks that way. Now, let's have a looksie at what in this box."

"You know, her being a hot blooded teenage girl, it could be anything."

Dean looks at his brother as if he is an idiot. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take that chance."

He opens the box and reaches into it.

"Ha, teenage girl stuff my ass. I'm sure all teenage girls have a copy of _The Book of the Dead_ around. Bit of light reading as they paint their nails." He says holding up the book in question, filled with sticky notes and tabs, before placing it on the bed and reaching back into the box. "And what have we here…candles and…paint brushes? What the hell?"

"Wait, let me see them Dean." Sam says as he reaches forward, now sitting on the bed along with Dean who had decided standing was too much of a task a while ago, under the gaudy four poster frame. "See, look. The tips are red."

"Blood?"

"I'd say so."

"So…ritualistic ceremony? Possibly used for whatever she did to summon the ghost of Hector de Silva?"

"Maybe, but what motive could she have for killing the couple if she is controlling the ghost somehow? Maybe it _is_ the ghost of the car crash victim?"

"Still doesn't explain all this shit. Maybe she was having an affair with the guy and he threatened to tell all and the wife was a bonus? Maybe she needed them to cark it for some sick moon-cycled, witchy, ghost-related ritual? I have no idea. From what I heard, she's a loose cannon and needs to be dealt with."

"She's not even eighteen yet Dean."

"I know, we'll deal with her the way we did that other satanic bastard who pulled a freaky Friday on you and used you to have some kinky sex with – "

"Ok, Dean. Enough." Sam shivers. He hated being stuck in Gary's pubescent body. "So…we'll talk to her? Threaten her?"

"We'll see what she has to say for herself when she gets back. Let's see if we can find anything else around here that might link to the six-feet-under couple or the hit and run victim."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **3RD PERSON's Point of View**

 _"_ _We'll see what she has to say for herself when she gets back. Let's see if we can find anything else around here that might link to the six-feet-under couple or the hit and run victim."_

 **SUZE's Point of View**

I had just gotten back from my date with Jesse when I discovered them in my room, my Post-Jesse good mood flying out the bay window.

Two men. One extremely tall, as tall, if not taller, than Jesse, with brown shaggy hair down to his shoulders and the other shorter with an army-styled buzz cut and green eyes. Not emerald like mine, but a softer colour. Though, I'm sure I saw the same hardness lurking in them as I have in mine. I couldn't say the same for the other guy as of yet I haven't see his face, but I assumed they both must have seen some serious shit in their life, whoever they were.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Despite this, and the both of them being good looking (Jesse was better), I didn't let it distract me from the fact that they were in my room. But before saying anything I had to make sure of something, so I lifted my sunglasses and rested them on top of my head. No glow. Not ghosts then. I'm now free to yell at them without getting into trouble by Father D. Bloody saint that he is. Still doesn't believe in letting you fist do the talking. Or your high-heeled thigh-high boot.

"What the Hell are you doing in my room?" Only I didn't say Hell.

I glare at them as they walk forward and each flash their badges at me. Huh, FBI agents, my mini-skirted ass. They looked confident, but as a good liar I know confidence is the key to any lie. Though, at least I now know who was asking Cee-Cee about Jesse.

Before I can comment, or even repeat my question, I see my box – the one I keep all my mediator/shifting stuff in – sitting open on my bed, despite having it hidden under the four-posted catastrophe my mother bought for me. Not the most secure place, but everyone knows not to even go in my room without permission or they'd have their ass handed to them. So far, reputation alone had worked brilliantly. I mean, how dare they?

Now I was really ready to kick them out. Literally.

"Look, I don't care who you _say_ you are, but you need to leave –" I'm interrupted.

"Can you tell us Miss Simon, why you have a copy of the _Book of the Dead_ under you bed? Perhaps while including an explanation for the candles and stained paint brushes at the same time?" The blonde one…Agent…Whatever says smiling like Spike does whenever he manages to catch some poor smaller animal that he is about to torment for the rest of its – soon to be cut short - life. It's funny, but I actually miss the stupid feline. Though I also feel incredibly jealous – lucky thing gets to live with Jesse.

"No. I don't think I will." I say, taking my mind of that stupid (but lucky) cat. "Now I see I have to ask again, and unless you have a warrant – Leave."

"Very well. I believe got all we wanted from here anyway." The tall one rushes to say as the other opens his mouth again. "But we'd still like to ask you a few questions – perhaps in the living room."

I eye them suspiciously but at the same time realize that it would be better for me to answer the questions alone then them suggesting to get my mother who will investigate into the reasons for my reluctance to answer, especially if it involved something to do with my _un-paid_ job.

"You know what? Fine, we'll do it here." I didn't want my mother – or anyone else – overhearing. "Be quick though, I've got shi-stuff to do."

I roll my eyes and sit down on the edge of my bed before glaring at my box. I don't offer them a seat as they won't be staying long.

"We heard that you the one that made Miss Web…aware of the circumstances of the body found in your backyard for her article in the _Carmel Pine Cone_."

"Yes. I was the one…what of it?"

"Have you always been interested in history?" Agent…Smith (Who has the name Smith anymore? I'm giving up, I was always horrible with names) asks.

"Yep, but I don't know what these questions are for and what it has to do with anything though – I simply knew who the man was and thought he served some kind of justice. As for distributing the info? I know that's not a crime as Clive was the one to get all the credit anyway. Besides, don't you fight for justice as well?" I smile innocently. Take that fake FBI douches.

They both look at each other at that and I know they know something that I don't, but what? I also get a sense that they're something more than partners…brothers, maybe. I can see some similarities…

"Of course it's not Miss Simon – "

"Suze," I interrupt.

"Suze…we are simply wondering…if you maybe have been experiencing anything weird since you came to the house or since the body was discovered. Or maybe there is something you should tell us about this." He gestures to the box next to me.

"Don't forget to ask to ask about the victims." The blonde one leans into the other whispering as if I can't hear.

"You mean the hit and run vic and the couple who kicked the bucket a while ago?"

"You know them?" The same Detective asks as if he finds it hard to believe I'm not denying all.

"Yep, my mother's a news reporter and in a small place such as our little Carmel, news gets around fast." That and all three of the victims had approached me. However, if I was allowed to kick ass the death count would have only been one. Yeah Father D, I can 'talk' someone out of murdering his murderers when they're extremely pissed.

"You didn't know them personally?"

"Nope. Never heard of em' before. Sad though." Well, before they died.

"Ok…so…well…" I cocked my head as the taller one stumbles, clearly not knowing how to put forward the desired question.

"What my partner is trying to ask," the other continues harshly, "is how long you have been practicing dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Ok, what the hell? I might of believed in vampires for a split second (entirely Father D's fault) and could see, punch and, well…kiss ghosts (not that I doing that now Jesse's alive), but magic? These guys are nuts, completely bonkers. Then again, if I can travel through time….nope. Psychos.

"Look, don't play stupid. You've obviously got some sick mojo going on if you've been using that book – so cut the crap. The only reason I'm not aiming a gun at your pretty little head is because you're under eighteen. So, I suggest you confess and then quit before you end up dead. Or worse. Oh, and send back whatever spirit you've raised from the grave."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Both of you get out. I've never used black magic, whatever the Hell it is, and have no idea what you're talking about and I don't appreciate being threatened – "

"Cut the crap! Where is his body buried?"

"Whose? What body?"

"De Silva's"

"Why would I know?" Shit. I can't get Jesse involved.

"Is that who the paintings of?"

"Piss off!"

Just then I notice the tall, brunet using our…discussion as a distraction to reach for my book. Luckily I don't have to worry about discretion as I reach for the leather bound volume (given by Paul as an I-hope-I'm-forgiven-for-almost-getting-rid-of-the love-of-your-life present) and hug it to my chest.

"I know you're not FBI agents and I suggest you leave and never harass me or my family again. I can scream really loud. Or kick both your asses form here back to my home town in Brooklyn."

The brunet takes over again, clearly being the most level headed of the two. "We're leaving, sorry to bother you Miss Simon…Suze. We're only trying to stop people from dying."

They both look unhappy, the blond more livid however, but they leave.

"So do I…so do I."

 **AN: Hope you liked it. I plan on having them visit Father D and then Paul (in regards to the buckle). Any suggestions or comments will be great! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank-you to those who have reviewed. The knowledge that at least a few people have read and enjoyed my story is amazing and has encouraged me to keep updating. Thanks especially to timydamonkey who gave me a great idea to add into another chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story line.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **SUZE'S Point of View**

 _"_ _We're only trying to stop people from dying."_

 _They both look unhappy, the blond more livid however, but they leave._

 _"_ _So do I…so do I."_

 **3RD PERSON Point of View**

"You know if she wasn't a possible murderer or satanic bitch I'd bang her."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Not only are we waiting in the office of a catholic priest, but she's young enough to be your daughter!"

"Only just!"

"Ugh."

Luckily for Sam the priest walked out of his office, cutting the convocation short.

"Agents Perry and Smith? I'm Father Dominic, Principle of the Mission Academy. How may I help you young gentlemen?"

 _Huh_ , thought Sam. _You wouldn't be calling us gentlemen if you heard what we were discussing._

"We were wounding if we could talk with you privately for a few moments, father." Sam says respectfully, eyeing Dean as if telling him to behave. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, come into my office."

"So Father," Sam started after the door was closed to the small room the priest led them into, "we just have a few questions for you. It shouldn't take too long."

"Ask away gentlemen."

"We are here about a man called Hector de Silva. Died quite some time ago. We are looking to maybe connect his death with any other bodies found in this area."

"Oh yes. Rather unfortunate fellow he was," The priest says, looking perplexed. "Died far too young. At least he is in a better place now."

"We were wondering what happened to the body? We were told he was most likely buried here."

"Yes he was, as a favor to one of the families who have enrolled their children here. They thought it might be nice for him to have a proper burial after so long."

"This would be the Simon-Ackerman's?"

"Yes… Is it of any importance?"

"I'm not sure, it could be. Does he have a head stone?"

"One was donated…by an anonymous individual."

The two brothers share a look which clearly states the both suspect the same 'anonymous individual.' At least they knew they could find the body later if the time came to salt and burn the bones.

"That's nice," Dean takes over. "That someone cares, I mean. We also wanted to ask about an old belt buckle that was sold at an auction awhile ago. Believed to belong to the murderer of Mr. de Silva."

"Felix Diego's belt buckle? It was found in the same house that the body was buried, found by one of the sons I believe. It's a beautiful sterling silver piece and sold for quite a lot of money, actually."

"Can you find the name of the individual who purchased it?" Sam asks.

"Don't need to." The priest sighs unhappily, confusing the two brothers. "It was bought by a Mr. Paul Slater. If it's really important you can ask for his address at the administration desk."

"Thank-you Father. We just have one more thing to discuss." They had both decided to ignore the priest's reaction to the mention of the man. "You have a student her, a Miss Susannah Simon. One of the children who live at the house where the body was discovered."

"Yes, I know the girl quite well. What is it about her that you wish to know?"

"Just what you think of her. How did she cope with the…discovery?"

"Well, like anyone would be, she was quite upset. But Susannah's a tough one. Headstrong, but also morally just and intelligent. I just wished that she would sometimes think a bit more before she jumped head first into trouble. At least she has Jesse now."

"Jesse?"

"Her…boyfriend I guess you'd call him in today's society. However, I know the two intend to get married soon. The bond those two share is truly a gift from god. Not everyone is that lucky. He is a really nice young man, even helps out here from time to time."

"Well, I think that's everything then," Sam looks to Dean, asking if there is anything he forgot that they can't later find out. Excluding any questions that would get them kicked out, of course.

"Yes, I believe it is," Dean confirms. "Thank-you Father."

"Of course, of course. I hope you find what you're looking for."

After being led out of the office and getting the address of Paul Slater the two brothers head back to the car.

"You wouldn't even be tempted? I bet she's a wild one."

"Dean! I thought we discussed this. Besides, remember, not only is she a teenager, she has a boyfriend? Ring any bells?"

"So? I'm sure I could give her a better time than that S-O-B. He hangs out with a priest for Christ's sake."

Sam huffs then walks to the passage side of Dean's baby, getting in and slamming the door.

"What?" Then he realizes what Sam did. "Don't take your sexual frustrations out on the car, Sammy. She's totally hot and you saw it too."

 **FATHER D's Point of View**

Those nice gentlemen had just left when I got the call on my new mobile. Luckily I had been taught how to use the appliance so it told me who was calling.

"Hello Susannah. What can I do for you?" Please hope she hasn't gotten into any further trouble.

"I called as soon as I could – my mother was on my case. Two fake FBI agents came around to my place and I have an inkling that they may be heading you way. They – wait! Father D, please tell me they haven't been there yet?"

"Fake agents?" I ask stunned. "They seemed so sincere, are you sure – "

"Oh crap! What did you tell them?"

"Nothing about us being mediator is that's what you're worried about. Really child, though you really should tell your family – "

"More important stuff to worry about now, Father D. They found my shifter stuff and accused me of black magic! They are completely nuts! Off their rockers! In the deep end! Completely – "

"Black magic…dear, oh dear. How did you get out of that?"

"I…uh…kicked them out. Not literally though!"

I shake my head sadly. I thought she was getting better. "And it's not nice to call them names, how do you know magic doesn't exist?"

"You said the same thing about Vamps, Father D."

"You need to have more faith in things you cannot see."

"Whatever. Do you know where they are heading?"

"Well, they asked about the belt buckle so I assume that they might go to Paul's place."

"Oh shit. I'm done for."

I don't bother telling her of for her language. After all she is probably right. Paul was never the most…discreet individual.

Why is nothing ever simple around Susannah? It will be interesting to see how her kids turn out, especially considering Jesse's calm nature. I hope for everyone's sake they will take after their father – the world can't handle another Susannah. But, then again, I wouldn't have the world without at least this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line.

 **Chapter Nine**

 **FATHER D's Point of View**

 _Why is nothing ever simple around Susannah? It will be interesting to see how her kids turn out, especially considering Jesse's calm nature. I hope for everyone's sake they will take after their father – the world can't handle another Susannah. But, then again, I wouldn't have the world without at least this one._

 **3RD PERSON Point of View**

The two brothers were still arguing, only about music this time, when they pulled up at the address they had gotten from the secretary.

"Son of a bitch! How would you like to live here, Sammy?"

Sam could only look at the house – mansion – with awe.

"Ok, let's go see what Mr. Money Bags has to say for himself."

The bothers go out the car and knocked of the door. A man in a nurse's uniform soon opened the door looking tired.

"Hello, how may I help you two gentlemen?"

The brothers did their usual introduction before asking to come in.

"Of course, what is it you'd like to talk about with the younger Mr. Slater, if I may ask? His grandfather wouldn't probably be the best to sit in on the convocation, but if you need an adult present…"

"Thanks, but that isn't needed," Sam assured the man. "He is not in trouble. We just want to ask him a few questions that might help us with a case."

"Why wouldn't his grandfather be the best choice?" enquired Dean, curious.

"He is not well, often not lucid, but he seems to be getting better each time that Suzan girl comes around. The only one I've ever heard him talk to, as soon as anyone else enters the room he shuts down."

"How does he know her?"

"Paul brought her over a while ago. She seemed to have developed a fondness for the old man and he her."

"Huh." The brothers didn't really know how to respond to that. Besides did this Susannah know everyone in this hick town? They now knew they would be asking about more than just the belt buckle a certain ghosty might be attached to.

"Mr. Slater's probably in his room. This way."

On the way up the stairs Dean leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. "I'm sure she could get anyone to talk as long as they have eyes."

"His ancient. Besides, I'm sure he just enjoys the convocation." Sam whispers back at the corner of his mouth.

"Sure Sammy, that's why the only one he talks to is a smoking hot young woman, not his guy nurse or his own _grandson_. For good convocation."

Sam just shook his head, thankful now to arrive at Paul's room.

"Mr. Slater?"

"Yep, what is it?"

"The FBI is here to see you."

They all heard chuckling come from inside the room. "I haven't done anything wrong – at least not anything I can be charged with. Not that I'd be stupid enough to get caught for anything I did do."

Dean took over. "We just want to ask you a few questions…"

The door opened, giving the two brothers their first look at the boy. He stood the same height as Dean with a similar build and look, only with curly brown hair and fog grey eyes. Dean and Sam also immediately knew that Paul knew he looked good. Dean hated people like that – excluding himself of course.

"Sure," he says shrugging, "come in."

As they walk in, the nurse turns back down the stairs. "I'll leave you alone then. If you need anything just shout."

"So...?" Paul began when the other man disappeared down the stairs. "What do ya want to know?"

"We were enquiring about a belt buckle you bought a little while ago from your schools auction."

His face looses the smile and almost darkens over. "What about that piece of tin?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "'Piece of tin' isn't that a bit…extreme for something you paid so much for?"

"Yeah, well. I don't have it anymore. I gave it away to…a friend."

"A friend? Can we get a name?"

"Suze Simon, lives – "

"Yeah, yeah. We know where she lives." Dean interrupts.

Paul looks amusingly surprised. "Huh. Really? Why is that? She do something wrong? She's not hurt is she?"

"Miss Simon is fine. It's all just a part of our investigation."

"Well, I wouldn't look too hard. Some things are meant to stay secret."

"Why would you say that?"

"No reason."

"What do you think of her?" Sam asks moving on.

"Hot, of course, as well as hot-headed. Strong-willed, but also total vigilante. Sticks up for the little people and does the whole heartfelt thing until that doesn't work or she doesn't like you. Get a few whacks in the face if that's the case." He grimaced.

"I'm judging by your tone you've been on the receiving line of one of these 'wacks'?" Dean asks, trying to hide his amusement over the idea of such a short female taking a swing at a guy twice her size. Then again, if he could get a look underneath her shirt to see if she's packing any muscle…

"…I've learnt from my mistakes."

"Was there anyone else that she didn't like?" Sam asks. "Anyone she might have gotten into a fight with recently? What about her boyfriend?"

"She fights with her brother mostly. Well, step-brother, as she reminds everyone. But she doesn't do anything to serious. She's devious that one. Always hits in a place no one would see a bruise." He pauses. "And she would never fight with Jesse. He has her wrapped around his fingers. Worships the ground he bloody walks on. Lucky bastard."

The brothers share a look.

"What about her past times? Do you know what she does in her spare time?"

Paul's eyes seem to glint. "Saving _poor unfortunate souls_ , mostly."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Anything else we should know?"

"I'm sorry but whatever secrets I hold of Suze's are still going to be with me when I die an old, old man."

"Why is that Mr. Slater?" Sam asks.

"Because if I tell you I will die a young, young man."

"Well…I guess, thank you for your time Mr. Slater."

"No problem. Always happy to help out."

The two brothers then left the room, only loosening their ties once they got into Dean's baby and sped off towards their motel.

"He knows."

"What?"

"He knows," Dean repeats. "Did you see that look in his eyes? And that was a clear reference to a witch. And all those cryptic remarks."

"And you went off at me for knowing fairy tales."

"Shut up."

"Ok, so what's her motive? She summons this ghost…to what? Exact revenge for the people the two victims killed? Why not just summon those guys instead? "

"Maybe she couldn't access any of their belongings." Dean shrugged. They'd been over this. He could never understand a witch's motive anyway. He hated witches.

"If she was close enough to them to want revenge for their deaths she could get something of theirs easy. And I don't know why she would know them anyhow."

"Maybe they were cremated and didn't stick around like this Hector guy did?"

"I guess so. Either that or she had used this ghost before and couldn't be bothered summoning a different one? But why exact revenge for them at all? She couldn't have known them."

This was going around in circles. "What about a ritualistic thing?"

"Again, what ritual? Besides, they don't usually get ghosts to do their dirty work for them. She has the _Book of the Dead_ – she wouldn't need a ghost to do her bidding to get away with it. And if the belt buckle was what he was holding on to, why even let it out her sight?"

"Maybe she's only recently started using black magic?"

"And what about that connection to the priest– "

"Ok! Ok! Way too many questions all at once." Dean rubs his temples. "I say we find a place to eat, grab a power nap, then fry the son of a bitch. We can light up the other ones too, just in case. Then we can get the Hell out of Dodge."

"And the book?"

"We'll fry that too."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Sneak into a teenage girls room and under her bed?"

"We'll figure that out later. All I know is witches always give me the heebs and or jeebs, so were burning it. Hopefully she'll knock it off after her ghost minion is out of the count and her book is gone."

Sam opens his mouth to respond but stops and smiles when Dean begins to hum the tune of _Jesse's Girl_. They can talk about it later when their rumbling stomachs are full.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **SUZE'S Point of View**

I attempt to try to control my anger as they leave the room and wait frozen until I hear the slight purr of their car as they depart.

 _Good riddance to bad rubbish_.

I'm just about to reach for the door to talk to Doc when my mum enters.

"Suzie Dear, are you ok?"

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just that you were so upset when the body was found and I wasn't sure…"

"I'm over it." The revival of said dead body helped greatly with that. And it's not like I'd cry over just anybody's, well, body. Not that she knows that.

Then again, nor does she know that the person who her husband had previously dug up (and her step-son put a shovel through) now eats with us at every Sunday dinner. Ignorance is indeed bliss.

"Ok then Hun, if you're sure. You know that I'm here to talk if you ever need me."

 _Like you'd believe me mum._

"Of course." I pretend to look thoughtful. " You know what? I forgot that I needed to ask Do – David about something for a test. I better do that before I forget."

She frowns but nods and walks to the door. "Love you Suzie."

Great. Now I feel extra guilty for lying to her. Again. "Love you too."

I quickly follow her out (first checking the hallway to see if it's clear), only this time bringing my book of the dead and my treasured painting of Jesse with me (the tarot card I just slipped inside my pillow as it wasn't as important), and headed to Doc's room.

I knocked on the door loudly and could hear his footsteps as he hurried to open the door, no doubt putting away as many unwashed socks and jocks as he could under the bed along his way.

"Hi Suze."

I frowned at him and he lost his hopeful smile.

"So…um…it didn't go well I take it?"

"Well? Well? It went great! If by that you mean they are asking about my recently deceased boyfriend and found several incriminating…things under my bed. Oh, and accused me of black magic as they threatened my life."

"Black magic?"

"That is all you pick up on?" Brothers, really. I wonder if I told him about Maria's attack he'd ask what kind of knife it was. You know, for historical value.

"Does magic really exist?"

"No!"

His returned smile then turns to something like scolding. "Says the girl with an undead boyfriend."

"When you say it like that it sounds like he's a zombie…"

"Suuuze!"

"Ok, fine. I haven't really thought about it."

"Suuuze!"

"What!?"

"I want to know. I need to know. Please. How did you bring back someone from the dead? I thought you could just talk to them. I've given you your space about Jesse for months! I mean my mother – "

Now I saw where this was going. "I can't bring back your mother David."

He looks close to tears. "Why?" He sniffles.

I sigh and push him down to sit on the bed before plopping myself next to him.

"When I first met you mother I had no idea I had the capability. I was just a mediator."

"A what?"

"Someone who can speak and touch the dead to…clean up their messes. Carry out last wishes and stuff."

"So…what are you now?"

I sigh. I feel a massive headache coming along. "A shifter."

"And..?"

"It means I have a few more…capabilities then before."

"Like bringing people back from the dead?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Then you can bring her back now?"

I shook my head and pulled him into a hug, not really one for the touchy-feely stuff, but knowing he'll need the comfort. Unless he hates me after what I have to say.

"Your mother," I paused. I really did not want to have to do this, "she was supposed to die. As was my father."

A sob ripped through him and I could feel him shake. "Why?"

"I, uh, can't really answer that. Maybe that's one for Father D?"

He continued crying and we rocked back and forth awkwardly. And no, I did not tear up. Not even a little…well, maybe a slight bit. Eventually he stopped sniffling though.

"Oh, you should know, they are looking for the buckle."

"Diego's buckle?"

"Yeah. Beings you probably didn't tell them anything about it, they'll be going to Father Dominic."

Why on Earth? Never mind. I need to call Father D and warn him.

I look down at David. "You gonna be ok, Doc?"

He smiles slightly. "Yeah."

I nod and remove my arm before walking back out the door and into my room, intending to make a much needed call.

"Hello Susannah." Looks like the good Father finally worked out caller ID. "What can I do for you?"

"I called as soon as I could – my mother was on my case." No need to tell him about David just yet. "Two fake FBI agents came around to my place and I have an inkling that they may be heading you way. They – wait! Father D, please tell me they haven't been there yet?" _Please, please, please._

"Fake agents?" He asked sounding stunned. "They seemed so sincere, are you sure – "

"Oh crap! What did you tell them?"

"Nothing about us being mediator is that's what you're worried about. Really child, though you really should tell your family – " Ugh.

"More important stuff to worry about now, Father D. They found my shifter stuff and accused me of black magic! They are completely nuts! Off their rockers! In the deep end! Completely – "

"Black magic…dear, oh dear. How did you get out of that?"

"I…uh…kicked them out. Not literally though!" Goody-two-shoes priest!

"And it's not nice to call them names, how do you know magic doesn't exist?" Uh, not the point Father D! Not that I could just let that slide though.

"You said the same thing about Vamps, Father D."

"You need to have more faith in things you cannot see."

"Whatever. Do you know where they are heading?"

"Well, they asked about you and Jesse…and the belt buckle so I assume that they might go to Paul's place."

"Oh shit. I'm done for."

I don't even bother to wait for the scolding about my language before hang up. I was doomed. There was no way I'd come out unscratched from this. I'm going to kill Paul if he says anything….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line, and the Song "Jessie's Girl" belongs to Rick Springfield.

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **3RD PERSON Point of View**

 _"_ _We'll figure that out later. All I know is witches always give me the heebs and/or jeebs, so were burning it. Hopefully she'll knock it off after her ghost minion is out of the count and her book is gone."_

 _Sam opens his mouth to respond but stops and smiles when Dean begins to hum the tune of Jesse's Girl. They can talk about it later when their rumbling stomachs are full._

Later that night, as Dean and Sam took turns holding the flashlight and digging, the tune continued to play in both of their heads. The brothers had located all of the graves easily (just in case, as they were nothing if not thorough) and, prepared with a full stomach, had first begun with De Silva's grave.

They had given a brief pause when they noticed that the grave had been recently decorated with a bunch of pale white orchids but continued with what they came here to do, knocking the flowers to the side before taking out their shovels.

" _Jessie is a friend_ ," Dean begins to sing as his shovel continues to dig through the ground that Sam had just been working on. " _Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_." Dean looks over to his brother who stands off to the side, holding the torch with one eyebrow raised. "Oh come on Sammy. You know you want to. Don't be a stick-in-the-mud."

Sam scoffs but joins in as Dean starts the next verse.

" _And she's watching him with those eyes. And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_ …"

They almost get to the end of the song when Dean cuts off mid lyric, leaving Sam to finish the line in his slightly off-tune voice.

"Here we are. One down, three more to go." He raises his shovel above his head and brings it down in one big swing, cracking open the cheep coffin easily. "Sorry Cowboy."

"He wasn't a cowboy." Sam had thankfully stopped singing.

"What?"

"He wasn't a cowboy. In fact, he was a quite wealthy man who was going to inherit a great deal of money and land once he married, and in those days calling someone a 'cowboy' would be taken as an massive insult."

Dean looks disgruntled. "But cowboys are awesome."

"Not in those days, they weren't. They were – "

"Whatever…Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean then leaned down to remove the planks of wood that once made up the roof of the coffin, surprised that the spook hadn't tried to attack them yet. That's what usually happened when they got too close to a spirit's remains, especially that belonging to a violent one.

"Hey…Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Might be a little hard to salt and burn the bones, dude."

"Don't tell me."

"They're not there."

"I told you not to tell me." Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead with the hand not in charge of manning the flashlight. "So, she knows enough to take the body. She might be even more powerful than we thought. How are we supposed to find the book, the bones and the…well, I guess we don't need to find the buckle anymore beings she's probably using the body itself to tie him to her."

"I hate fuckin' witches, man. Hopefully the body's not going to be hidden in the bed this time. Though, I guess that would make finding them easier." He pauses. "And do you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"We don't have to worry about digging up the other bodies. We now know without a doubt – "

" – Wait! What was that?"

"What was what?" Dean asked as he began to look around him.

"Sssh!"

Both of them quickly doused the lights, removed their shovels and duffels from the ground before hiding in the shrubbery just in time to see the priest with a slightly dull flashlight coming towards them.

"I know it's late. I would have called earlier but I fell asleep in my office. With the Bishop coming and all…"

Listening carefully they could just hear parts of the reply cut that through the still night air.

"It's ok, Father D. I'm…this hour all the time…with…dead…I'll come to your office…morning to discuss…"

The priest sighed. "I just wanted to let you to know that I am very sorry about what happened earlier. If I had known that they were lying I would never have told them anything."

"…ok…I…Paul didn't say…what…now?"

"I just thought I'd stop past Jesse's grave before I headed off to the rectory. Oh my!"

 _Jesse?_ The brothers thought together.

"What!? Father D? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dear. It's just…his grave. It's been, oh Dear God, dug up."

"What?" The voice, seeming more panicked, became louder. "I'm coming over right now!"

"No, no. We'll deal with it in the morning. There's nothing we can do now. Get some sleep, I'm sure everything will be ok."

A few more words were exchanged, not as easy to understand, before it was clear that he had hung up. The priest then knelt down to the ground and picked up the flowers that the brothers had discarded there before digging up the grave, brushing of the damp dirt and seeming to linger on the fine petals of the plant.

"Oh, my son."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line.

 **Chapter Twelve**

 ** _3RD PERSON Point of View_**

 _The priest then knelt down to the ground and picked up the flowers that the brothers had discarded there before digging up the grave, brushing off the damp dirt and seeming to linger on the fine petals of the plant._

 _"_ _Oh, my son."_

After the priest had left they decided it would be best to leave the graveyard and head back to the motel.

They'd grab the bones and book the following night as they were far too tired to do it now and risk the witch putting up a fight.

Dean really hated witches.

 **Suze's Point of View**

"I know it's late." Ugh, if you know it's late why are you calling Father D? I have a history test tomorrow. "I would have called earlier but I fell asleep in my office. With the Bishop coming and all…"

Ah yes, the Bishop. The old fart just loves to make Father D's life Hell.

I sigh as I run my fingers once again over the orchids Jesse gave me earlier when we went out for dinner. It's the same every time – a tradition and our own little secret. The older ones I always put on Jesse's grave in a way to give something back to him (without him knowing of course).

"It's ok, Father D. I'm often up at this hour, doing my duty with the dead and all." I rub my forehead. "I'll come to your office in the morning before class to discuss what we're going to do about those two crazy guys."

Father D sighed. "I just wanted to let you to know that I am very sorry about what happened earlier. If I had known that they were lying I would never have told them anything."

"It's really ok Father. I just hope Paul didn't say anything about Jesse." I sigh again. "What are you up to now?"

"I just thought I'd stop past Jesse's grave before I headed off to the rectory. Oh my!"

"What!? Father D? Are you alright?" What's wrong? Did he fall down? Is he having a heart attack? Is it _raining_? What?

"I'm fine, dear. It's just…his grave. It's been, oh Dear God, dug up."

"What!?" I almost scream, getting up off my bed where I was sitting and collecting the first items of clothing that came into my hands off the floor. "I'm coming over there right now!"

"No, no. We'll deal with it in the morning. There's nothing we can do now. Get some sleep. I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Are you sure? I mean is Jesse in danger? Are you?"

"Suze, is everything all right?" A small voice asks from my door.

Crap. I cover the mouth piece of the phone.

"Sorry David, I didn't mean to wake you." I then turn my attention back to Father D for a bit. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you as soon as I can in the morning."

"Goodnight, Susannah."

"Night."

I hang up and turn to David who has walked closer to me while looking around my room as if he expects an axe wielding maniac to jump out at him at any moment. "Hey."

"Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"Everything is fine. What are you doing up anyway?"

"I was doing a project?"

I raise my eyebrows. "At this time?"

He looked down guiltily. "I…I couldn't sleep. With those men…"

"Hey, hey! Everything will be fine."

"I'm just worried. What if they come after you?"

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself, remember?"

"But this is different! They are – "

"David!" I rub my temples. "It's late and I'm tired and I have a lot to deal with. Please, just leave it."

He looked skeptical but turned to leave, only hesitating at the door. "If you need anything just ask, ok Suze?"

He disappeared through the door and I turn to collapse on my bed, peeking at the flowers on my bedside table again and gaining comfort from their soothing sent.

Oh Jesse, what on earth is going on?

I pulled out my phone and looked through the proof that Jesse was alive. Even now I still needed assurance that this all just wasn't some dream. Did those men – because I knew it was them – find anything in Jesse's grave? Or was it empty? I assume it would be as his body was currently walking the earth, but it wasn't like I could check.

What were they doing?

I looked at the clock. 11:47pm. Great. I was aiming to get a little sleep before my test tomorrow. Guess that's now a lost cause.

Sighing I talk myself off my bed and onto the floor, reaching under my bed and go through my box for my shifting book. I already had a few protection sigils layered around the room (and the house) to keep out homicidal ghosts, but I decided I needed a few more in case any unexpected…live guests decided to turn up. I knew there wasn't many, but I knew there was at least one or two that I could use.

I also knew of someone who could help.

"Hey Paul," I say through the phone.

"Seriously?" he complains, sleepily.

"Wait, you actually sleep at night?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You come up with that just then or have you been waiting a while to use that?"

"Just then. Though, I really did think you wouldn't be asleep yet."

"Did you forget we have a hard ass test tomorrow?"

"Alas, I haven't." I sigh. "I'm sure you've been visited by two insanely tall men in suits and fake FBI badges?"

"They aren't that tall. You're just short. But yes."

My hand returns to my temples. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing that they don't already know, or won't find out. Is that all?"

"No. I need a something that will tell me if they try and sneak into the house. They have already dug up Jesse's grave. I don't want those psychopaths in my house."

"Awww, is Suzie-Q scar – wait! They dug up his _grave_?"

"Yes. I don't want them around my family or in my house if I'm not in control of the situation. Now, tell me where to find what I need in this dusty old book you gave me then you can get back to your beauty sleep."

"Fine, there isn't many, but look at….ugh, it's too late for this….I just remembered it's not in that book. Just put a piece of carnelian in the north corner of every room in the house after cleansing it with…uh, myrrh I believe. Anybody that walks in that house you'll know about it."

"What the hell is a carnelian?

He hangs up.

"Thanks heaps, Satan."

I look briefly into what I found out to be a crystal used by the Egyptians in protection spells before deciding I would head out to the shops to get it tomorrow after school. I would most likely end up having a panic attack in the mall, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta to do. I could also get the myrrh from Father D tomorrow morning. I'm sure he has some lying around, right? It was something those wise men gave to Jesus, so a catholic priest should have some.

All well, I'll figure it out tomorrow.

Sleep here I come.


End file.
